


Game Of Touch

by AireHaleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Pack Feels, Pack Night, Pack Watching GOT, Pack watching TV, Scott is a bit dummy, Stiles is Derek's spark, Stiles is a Spark, but we kinda love him anyway
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ha la brillante idea di vedere il ''Trono di Spade'' in compagnia del pack e a casa di Derek, che - secondo Cora - non accetterà mai di ospitare tutto il branco regolarmente a casa sua. <br/>Derek la smentisce. <br/>OS con tanto fluff, gli Sterek che si coccolano sul divano e Scott che detiene il primo posto nella categoria ''True Alpha ingenui''. <br/>Narrata in prima persona, dal punto di vista di Stiles, con quintali di ironia,un pizzico di angst e un cucchiaio di fluff.<br/>(SPOILER SEASON 2 GOT)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Of Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic è ambientata nella 5 stagione, come fase temporale. Allison, Boyd,Aiden e Erica sono vivi, Jackson è a Londra con Ethan e Danny, il resto del pack bazzica per le vie della città, sperando non sbuchi nulla di preoccupante.   
> Malia e Braeden non esistono. 
> 
> Stay tuuuuuned <3

«Riprendiamo il discorso sulla mitosi. Come vi stavo spiegando precedentemente, in essa ciascun cromosoma...»

''Si comporta in modo indipendente dal suo omologo'' borbotta il mio cervello, allenato a rispondere sempre e comunque correttamente.   
Ottimo, signore e signori sono l'Hermione Granger di Beacon Hills, seppur io preferisca la casa Corvonero, quella dei cervelloni.   
Vabbè, meglio non esagerare con le definizioni azzardate: posso quasi sentire Lydia telepaticamente, che mi insulta rivendicando il suo diritto naturale a rappresentare questo personaggio.

La stessa Lydia, che nel frattempo si è già diplomata, ed è a casa di Jordan Parrish per aiutarlo a capire che cavolo di mostro è. Perchè uno che ha le iridi che si illuminano di arancione quando è particolarmente sotto pressione, è per forza un mostro, per quanto abbia il volto d'angelo e il carattere d'oro.   
Se proprio devo essere sincero - ma al cento per cento - secondo me quei due non passano il tempo solo a sfogliare il bestiario e morire di noia tra le centinaia di descrizioni di mostri orripilanti: posso metterci la mano sul fuoco.   
Non che quello che combina Lydia a casa dei vicesceriffi mi riguardi, tanto ormai quel treno è passato.  
Solo pensare che la consideravo la donna che avrei sposato, mi mette i brividi.   
Ugh. Sul serio? Lydia è la sorella che non ho mai avuto, non potrei mai solo pensare di mettermi con lei.   
E poi anche i muri di questa scuola conoscono il modo in cui Jordan la guarda. Ho paura che le pupille gli esplodino, e possa andare in autocombustione, quando è con lei, cosa che a Parrish potrebbe capitare davvero da un momento all'altro.  
Alicia Keys si è confusa, quando ha scritto ''This girl is on fire''. 

Chissà se l'avvenente Natalie Martin, che blatera di riproduzioni cellulari, conosce le intenzioni della figlia verso Parrish.   
Molto probabile, in fondo hanno un ottimo rapporto, proprio come quello che sto mantenendo senza troppa fatica con mio padre.  
Questa faccenda del soprannaturale, a pensarci, ha preso la mia vita, senza avvisarmi, spedendola in un fottuto vortice di preoccupazioni per la mia incolumità, quella di mio padre, dei miei amici...

Chissà se Natalie Martin conosce il mondo del soprannaturale...

Probabile anche quello. 

La penna che sto masticando - chi ha bisogno delle cicche, quando c'è la plastica invitante delle penne? Sembra un discorso tratto dal programma ''Io e le mie ossessioni'' ok, passo e chiudo - che dovrebbe aiutarmi a rimanere concentrato, ma ehi, sta fallendo miseramente, inizia a perdere i pezzi: meglio sputarla, prima che qualcuno mi si ficchi in gola, e addio Stiles ''Radar - collaudato - per - i - tipi - loschi'' Stilinski. 

Qualcosa disturba il mio chiacchiericcio mentale: è Cora, che non ha nulla di meglio da fare, che appallottolare un foglio, accanto a me.   
Spero non me lo lanci, non ho voglia di complottare di nascosto durante l'ora della Martin.

Ora che ci penso, è da un po' che non usciamo insieme, con Cora e il resto della banda.   
Ora che è tornata Allison dalla riabilitazione in Francia, dovremmo approfittarne, tanto per ritrovare i legami stretti di un tempo.  
Boh provo a proporglielo, tentar non nuoce. 

«Psst, Cora! Che ne diresti di organizzare una festa del pack che si rispetti, stile zanne, aconito e rock'n'roll? La percentuale di minacce, da quando abbiamo sconfitto Kate e Peter, è calata fino al tre per cento, e già questo mi sembra un ottimo motivo per riunirci. Senza dimenticare, che ehi, tolti Danny, Jackson e Ethan che se la spassano tranquilli sul London Eye, abbiamo tutti raggiunto il senior year praticamente incolumi, e Allison è tornata...»

Ecco, piccolo appunto.   
Per chi non conoscesse la famiglia Hale, Cora e Derek sono abituati a esprimere emozioni con le sopracciglia, tanto che spesso avrei bisogno di un dizionario ''Sopracciglia Famiglia Hale - Inglese'' per capirli.   
Cosa c'è da ridere, ho visto dizionari per intuire il linguaggio di cani e gatti...  
Comunque Cora mi sta fissando con entrambe le sopracciglia tese, e una ruga di rassegnazione le si è formata in mezzo alla fronte. 

Traduzione: ''che cavolo di idee ti vengono in mente? Ora ti rispondo solo per farti tacere, e per favore non continuare a martoriarmi.''

Scommettiamo? E' così divertente parlare con gli Hale...

«Che cavolo di idee ti vengono in mente? Dove penseresti di organizzare questa cosa? E poi cosa, aconito? Non dovevi nemmeno pensare di nominarlo, se speravi di convicermi in qualche modo. Questo discorso è concluso e per favore, non continuare a martoriarmi!» sbuffa lei, spostandosi un ciuffo di capelli color mogano dagli occhi.

Visto? Conosco gli Hale come le mie tasche ormai. 

Pensate che io possa demordere? Per favore, sono Stiles Stilinski, il ragazzo più ostinato di Beacon Hills...  
Kira mi osserva da dietro la spalla. Sta palesemente origliando. C'è qualcuno in questa classe che ascolta l'insegnante?

«Prova a indovinare: festeggiamo nella clinica di Deaton. Tra tutti quei cani rabbiosi è il vostro habitat naturale.   
Secondo te, genio?Nel magnifico loft di tuo fratello, che domande! Ha un divano gigante, il microonde per i pop corn e lo spazio sufficiente per far scatenare un branco di lupi mannari teenagers...» elenco, tendendo le dita dal mignolo in avanti, caratteristica che appartiene solo agli americani, perchè l'inglesissimo Isaac non lo fa mai, anche se io e Scott proviamo ad insegnarglielo.   
La pelle mi pizzica leggermente: la solita agitazione che mi prende quando mi entusiasmo per qualcosa.   
Derek mi dice che a volte sembro un folle. 

«Ehi, ci sono anche le kitsune! - sussurra Kira da dietro le mie spalle sorridendo, facendomi sobbalzare sulla sedia. Lo sapevo che stava origliando, avvisare che avrebbe preso la parola era troppo difficile, eh - e comunque io ci sto, sarebbe magnifico passare un po' di tempo insieme a sgranocchiare pop corn e guardare qualcosa di interessante, piuttosto che ballare. Io non so ballare...»

«Nemmeno io, se è per questo, Kira. Stiles, l'idea sarebbe anche carina, ma nessuno ha preso in considerazione quella variabile impazzita che prende il nome di Derek? Come reagirebbe mio fratello ad una proposta del genere? Lo sapete che lui, più che altro legge, e nel loft non c'è nemmeno la TV, poi. Dovresti ricordartene soprattutto tu, Stiles dato che ultimamente gli ronzi spesso attorno...secondo me, se volete fare qualche festa, può svolgersi solo fuori dalla porta del loft, quello sarebbe il posto ideale» ribatte Cora, con quel tono irritante da so - tutto - io che fa sbuffare persino Aiden, dall' altra parte della classe.   
Aiden odia Cora, la cosa, se devo essere sincero, mi spaventa. 

«Cora, sei abilissima a rovinare le atmosfere divertenti: staremo nel loft e amen, lo decido io. E poi non c'è problema. Ho regalato a Lydia una TV a cinquantaquattro pollici, per i suoi diciassette anni, che non ha mai utilizzato. Prenderemo quella e la installeremo da qualche parte nel loft: sarà meraviglioso, fidatevi. E io non ronzo intorno a Derek, Cora, che ti viene in mente?»  
Io ronzare intorno a Derek Hale? Ha inalato polvere di strozzalupo, per caso? Certo, dopo averlo visto quasi morire in Messico, magari dedico più attenzione a lui rispetto agli altri, ci incontriamo al loft tutti i giorni, lo tento di sorvegliare il più possibile perchè non si cacci nei guai, discutiamo un sacco, mi osserva in maniera molto più amichevole; ronzargli intorno, però proprio no. 

«Cinquantaquattro pollici? Dove diamine hai trovato tutti quei soldi, Stilinski?» sbotta Aiden, facendomi sobbalzare di nuovo - scommetto che la Martin ci scoprirà prima o poi - e fissandomi con uno sguardo inquisitore, che mi riporta alla mente momenti piuttosto imbarazzanti della mia esistenza, tipo due anni fa, quando ero ossessionato da Lydia ed ero entrato in casa sua per la sua festa con un pacco regalo che non passava nemmeno dalla porta.

La TV a cinquanta quattro pollici, appunto.

Ne avevo fatte tante per Lydia, a pensarci bene...

«L'ho pagata a rate. Cioè, la starei ancora pagando, tecnicamente, ma Lyds è stata compassionevole e si è sobbarcata i 1500 dollari dei 1600 che erano rimasti...»

Qualcuno soffoca una risata in un pugno, e non c'è nemmeno bisogno di alzare lo sguardo, per capire che è quell'idiota del mio migliore amico Scott.  
Ridi più forte, amico, la Martin non riesce ancora a sentirti. 

«Io sono d'accordo con te, Stiles - grazie Scott, posso sempre contare sul tuo supporto- sarebbe davvero figo passare una serata tutti insieme nel loft, davvero! Per me possiamo guardare quello che volete, basta essere in compagnia!»   
Ad un certo punto, prima di spedire un bacio a Scott - perchè ehi, solidarietà tra quasi fratelli - mi rendo conto che la prof non sta più spiegando. 

Oh, ecco,sapevo sarebbe successo, prima o poi: ci ha beccati. 

In realtà, facendoci più caso, l'insegnante sta solo fissando Scott, che è palesemente voltato verso di me.   
Girati Scott, girati dai, prima che finisci in punizione.   
Provo anch'io a comunicare con lui tramite le mie sopracciglia, ma il suo sguardo da cernia stordita non mi aiuta. 

«Cosa c'è, Stiles, perchè muovi le sopracciglia in quel modo?»  
Alleluia, ma è troppo tardi. 

«Mc Call, sono molto entusiasta del fatto che tu stia organizzando un'uscita nella quale sarà sicuramente presente anche mia figlia. Essere vostra amica è stata la sua benedizione. Purtroppo, come è ovvio, i piani per le uscite ostacolano la tua attenzione, perchè se io ti chiedessi di ripetere il discorso sulla meiosi che ho appena concluso, tu non saresti in grado di farlo, giusto? Mi dispiace McCall, ma devo metterti i punizione. Prima però, vieni alla lavagna e risolvi questo quesito sulla mitosi...» ordina l'insegnante, con lo stesso tipico cipiglio sprezzante che aveva ereditato Lydia. 

Scott non può far altro che correre alla lavagna, con Kira che incrocia le dita per lui - proverò ad aiutarlo, lo prometto - e io mi volto per finire la discussione con Cora, che mi pare decisamente sovrappensiero.  
Sta meditando sulla mia proposta della festa. Scommetto che non la considera per nulla una brutta idea, e la forma più soffice delle sue sopracciglia è una conferma.

Non potete vincere, contro Stiles.

-

Butto la cartella sul letto con poca educazione, e la seguo a ruota, parendo un incrocio tra un peso morto e un sacco di patate che si fionda sul materasso, come un assetato con una bottiglia d'acqua in mezzo al deserto.   
Per quanto io adori la scuola, purtroppo il fatto di tentare di rimanere concentrato per più di dieci minuti di fila, mi stressa troppo.   
La dura vita di un ragazzo con l'ADHD. Potrebbe essere il titolo per un nuovo show su MTV. Vorrei sapere perchè, poi su un canale musicale universalmente noto, trasmettino solamente stupidissimi show.   
Derek è d'accordo con me, tra parentesi: tolti i VMA, gli EMA o altre manifestazioni del genere, la musica è praticamente scomparsa.   
Il cellulare vibra - mittente Cora - strappandomi dalle mie elucubrazioni sul palinsesto di un canale che nemmeno guardo, tra parentesi. 

Vivo di Netflix, se volevate saperlo. 

Sculato, Derek accetta la tua proposta. Lo sapevo, non ti nega praticamente più niente...

Strizzo gli occhi per mettere a fuoco il messaggio, sorvolando sull' insulto praticamente non necessario.   
Faremo una festa da Derek? Ribadisco, Stiles vince sempre.

Modera il linguaggio. Cosa vuol dire che accetta la mia proposta?

Mi sembra così strano... Derek che non è mai d'accordo con niente, accetta che un branco di ragazzi con gli ormoni a palla gli invadino il loft?  
Forse sono davvero un sacco sculato, a pensarci bene. 

Il cellulare vibra di nuovo. Cora.

Yo. Significa che gli ho proposto la tua idea, definendola pessima, e lui mi ha risposto, con una voce quasi soave «Non è pessima, serve per fomentare il gruppo».  
Se tu gli chiedessi di girare per Beacon Hills in tailleur, con una parrucca bionda, scommetto le palle che lo farebbe, e Erica è d'accordo con me. Che cazzo è successo in Messico, per farlo cambiare così? E' pure tornato Alpha. Generalmente è Scott quello che non combina un cazzo, ma con la scusa del ''Vero Alpha'' si para sempre il culo. Dimmi che è successo, una volta per tutte, o giuro che ti tiro un pugno. 

Cora non è scema. Ok, nessuno dei miei attuali amici è scemo, perchè o sono licantropi, o creature sovrannaturali random, che per natura non sono scemi - fate ciao al superudito, super olfatto, super tutto - oppure si chiamano Lydia Martin, che si impicciano dappertutto con successo.   
Beh, Scott a volte è un po' scemo, ma io lo definirei più che altro ''dolce ingenuo''. 

Comunque sta di fatto che hanno capito che c'è qualcosa sotto, che confermo, ma mica posso dirlo a Cora.   
O a Lydia.   
O a Scott.  
O a chi altro.

La realtà è che sono morto di paura, quando ho visto il Berserker di Kate colpire Derek con gli artigli giganti,piantandoglieli nel fianco con un rumore atroce.   
Io gli avevo detto, prima di partire per salvare Scott, che sarebbe stata una pessima idea seguirci, dato che l'assurdo ''bibbidi bobbidi bu'' di Kate aveva avuto come conseguenza la sua perdita di poteri. 

«Beh, e allora? Tu sei umano, esattamente come me. Nemmeno tu dovresti andare a rotta di collo in un altro paese, rischiando la vita» mi aveva detto il deficiente, e davvero pensava lo potessi ascoltare? Scott è mio fratello, e sarei andato in capo al mondo per salvarlo.

E con Derek avevo fatto lo stesso, anche se non lo considero propriamente un fratello.

Il fatto è che, se non fosse arrivato in tempo Parrish a sparare al mostro, Derek sarebbe sicuramente morto ben prima.  
In quel momento, per un attimo, sono certo che abbia smesso di respirare, e io con lui.  
Quello che è accaduto dopo, non riesco nemmeno a spiegarlo, perchè è un vortice nella mia testa, del quale ricordo solo qualche immagine.  
Colpa dell'adrenalina, presumo.   
Mi sono solo chinato, ho stretto le sue mani fredde tra le mie, ho pregato con tutte le cellule del mio corpo che non morisse, e prima di evolversi in un lupo completo - sembrava di vivere una puntata dei Pokèmon- gli occhi hanno preso a brillare, al posto del solito blu malinconico, di un color rubino che mi ha stretto il cuore e sorpreso allo stesso tempo.

Fine della storia: Derek di nuovo Alpha e nessuno, nemmeno Deaton che riesce a dare un briciolo di spiegazione.   
In realtà lui l'aveva data, nel suo solito e irritante modo, ovvero criptico e incomprensibile. 

«Sembra che la famosa scintilla che avevi perso quando hai curato Cora si sia riattivata. O sia stata riattivata in qualche modo, probabilmente inconsciamente. Beh, sei tornato nel pieno dei tuoi poteri, congratulazioni!»  
Io ero l'unico presente quando Derek ha mostrato le pupille scarlatte, fissandomi come se gli avessi regalato la vita.   
Forse è stato il mio gesto di prendergli le mani, pregando che non morisse, a salvarlo? Però non capisco, l'avrei fatto con qualunque amico, eppure la consapevolezza di aver aiutato in qualche modo proprio Derek, mi fa sentire strano e felice.

Non sono riuscito a guardare Derek negli occhi, mentre Deaton proclamava la sua teoria, anche se ho sentito come un filo invisibile che mi legava a lui.  
E da quel momento questo legame si è rafforzato sempre di più. Sto bene in sua compagnia, e non mi interessano gli sguardi civettuoli che mi spediscono Erica,Cora e Lydia.   
La nostra è una sana amicizia, e mi piace. 

E' una storia lunga, non ho voglia di raccontartela adesso... spedisco a Cora,senza voglia, nello stesso momento in cui il cellulare vibra di nuovo, mostrandomi il nome di Derek.   
Ecco, il solito pugno caldo nello stomaco, quando vedo che mi spedisce messaggi. Non è mai stato un tipo tecnologico, Cora dice che lo fa per compiacere me.   
Non ci credo, perchè dovrebbe compiacermi? 

Ehi Stiles, sono d'accordo con la tua proposta. Che ne pensi se ci riuniamo per guardare ''Il Trono Di Spade?'' Jordan lo segue e continua a dire che è una serie spettacolare, che non dobbiamo perderci...

Non posso smettere di sorridere. Vorrei che Derek smettesse di stordirmi senza saperlo. 

Tutto quello che vuoi...

Spedisco invio prima di controllare il messaggio, e miseriaccia, mi sa che non dovevo proprio scrivere così. Era difficile digitare un semplice ''Va bene Derek?''   
Sì, a quanto pare.

Cora mi risponde all'istante. 

Che cazzo gli hai scritto? E' arrossito. Stiles io voglio sapere che sta succedendo, e anche Erica. Rispondici all'istante.

Arrossito? Derek? La cosa non mi torna. Non ci capisco più niente, perchè un semplice scambio di messaggi lo ha fatto arrossire?   
Va bene, era un messaggio equivoco, forse, ma a pensarci bene, era un modo per dire ''va bene, scegli tu, basta che il pack si riunisca''...  
Forse potevo scrivergli così subito...   
Perchè sento ancora le viscere come se fossero attraversate da lava bollente?

Meglio non pensarci. Riadottiamo il mio caro metodo ''Ignora i problemi finchè non scompaiono da soli'', e poi vediamo cosa succede. 

Comunque, ha scelto il ''Trono Di Spade''...mmh, sembra proprio interessante.

-

Scott è arrivato con Kira in moto: caschi coordinati, tute scure e stivali di pelle. Sembrano una di quelle coppie sposate che come scopo nella vita hanno quello di viaggiare in moto in giro per il mondo.   
Scommetto la mia Jeep che quei due si sposeranno davvero, il che mi sembra assurdo, perchè tutti pensavamo che lui si sarebbe sposato con Allison, e lei probabilmente farà solo da damigella d'onore a Kira.  
Guarda un po' come cambiano le cose in pochi mesi.

A proposito della mia cacciatrice preferita, lei e Isaac sono finalmente tornati a pieno ritmo nella vita di Beacon Hills,grazie a Dio, tanto che ha perfino ripreso a guidare, ospitando in macchina anche Erica e Boyd.   
La ferita al braccio sinistro che l'Oni le aveva causato, era stata così grave da poterla anche uccidere. Allison è dovuta addirittura entrare in una clinica specializzata in Francia, e Isaac non l'ha mollata di un centimetro. 

Si vede che c'è vero amore tra i due...

Non mi sarei mai perdonato, se le fosse successo qualcosa, perchè ero io quello che governava i mostri.   
Certo, posseduto dalla Nogitsune, però è sempre stata colpa mia...  
Non pensiamoci, è meglio, oggi è la giornata del pack e basta. 

Oh, Lydia invece, è arrivata con Jordan - che novità - e Liam, perchè Scott McCall ha morso qualcuno, signore e signori...il suo primo beta, sono quasi commosso - è invece salito sulla mia Jeep, con Aiden.   
La mia Roscoe non ha mai visto un trio più assurdo, ad essere sinceri: un beta quindicenne, un omega perennemente infuriato e un umano con quintali di sarcasmo, che poi sarei io.

Apro la porta del loft come se fosse casa mia, e il mio radar per il cibo identifica all' istante la zona leccornie: ci sono quattro o cinque ciotole di pop corn, cinque o sei ciotole di patatine e bevande gassate a non finire.   
Strano che Derek si sia lasciato conquistare dalle bevande frizzanti, di solito era lui il salutista del gruppo...  
Guardandomi intorno, sembra che un'impresa di pulizie si sia finalmente presa cura del loft, dato che non c'è un granello di polvere e persino il divano, spesso pieno di pelucchi e briciole, che dubito lasci Derek, sono perfettamente immacolati.  
C'è uno strano e piacevole odore di pulito e limone, che non ho mai avuto l'onore di sentire, in questo loft. Ci voleva la mia idea, per far smuovere i fratelli Hale. 

Cora si volta verso di noi, intenta a fare gli onori di casa: «Bene, come vedete, la proposta di Stiles è stata accettata, quindi eccoci qua, a vedere tutti insieme appassionatamente Game of Thrones. Sedetevi, mangiate e non parlate durante il film, altrimenti vi caccio fuori...»   
L'ultima frase è l'unica che la Cora che conosco, possa pronunciare. Il resto della frase mi sembrava troppo gentile per una come lei. 

Boyd si stravacca sul divano, esattamente di fronte alla tv, abbracciando Erica «Beh, ho sentito parlare spesso di questo telefilm...vediamo»

«Sarà fantastico, ci scommetto!» esulto prendendo posto nell'angolo più remoto del divano, esattamente accanto a Derek, perchè il resto del branco ha già preso posto - quanta fretta- lasciandomi uno spazietto angusto vicino al bracciolo.  
La persona più entusiasta in questa stanza è Jordan Parrish: non ci vogliono i super sensi dei mannari per vedere come si agita sul posto, eccitato. 

«Il vicesceriffo è agitato...» bisbiglio nell'orecchio di Derek, come se il resto dei ragazzi non riesca a sentirmi. 

«Ha già visto le stagioni, mi ha detto che è una serie fenomenale e che ci appassionerà,vedremo...» risponde lui, scrollando le spalle.   
Prima che la sigla parta, Lydia si volta verso Jordan, con un espressione curiosa, che mi fa drizzare i capelli in testa: conosco Lydia e quello sguardo non porta a niente di buono.   
«Sì, interessante. Spero solo che non ci siano troppe scene cruente. Io non tollero lo splatter e i suoi derivati...»

Il silenzio accoglie le parole di Lydia, perchè nessuno di noi, tranne il vice sceriffo, conosce la trama. Derek, qualche secondo dopo, si muove ripetutamente sul posto, sembrando anche lui un po' teso. 

«Tutto bene?»

«Jordan è teso come una corda di violino. Le parole di Lydia lo hanno sconvolto.Temo che il sangue sarà una costante» sussurra, rubandomi il telecomando che non ricordavo di tenere in mano, per cliccare play. 

Le prime note della sigla risuonano attraverso la stanza, e...  
Oh.  
Oh, santo cielo, questa è la musica del paradiso, lo so. Quando morirò, gli angeli mi accoglieranno suonando l'opening del Trono di Spade, posso metterci la firma. 

«Wow, ma non mi aspettavo un orchestra vera! E' una melodia celestiale! Che sigla!» non riesco a smettere di osannare questa musica, che mi provoca addirittura dei brividi, lungo l'intera spina dorsale.  
Girandomi verso Derek, noto che ha la mia stessa espressione: sembra un bambino che ha appena visto Babbo Natale. Non l'ho mai visto così entusiasta,e il solo pensiero mi scalda il cuore. 

«Se già la sigla mi mette i brividi, chissà la serie intera...» gli confido, in preda al l'entusiasmo, agitandomi nello stesso indentico modo del vice sceriffo.   
Derek mi afferra il polso all'improvviso e il contatto caldo della sua pelle mi fa aumentare il battito cardiaco.   
Maledizione, calmati Stiles! E' solo Derek! 

«Stiles, stai fermo!» bisbiglia lui, con un tono divertito che non gli avevo mai sentito pronunciare.  
Il mio sguardo cade sul contatto, ancora presente tra di noi.   
Staccati Derek, tu odi toccare le persone...  
Non sembra avere alcuna intenzione di separarsi da me, però; Derek non è mai stato così.   
I nostri sguardi si incontrano e io muoio un po' dentro, perchè le iridi che mi fissano sono scarlatte.  
Da quando Derek Hale ha questo effetto su di me?  
La sigla è terminata da un bel pezzo, ma non riesco a capire cosa succede sullo schermo.  
La mia proverbiale inesistente soglia di attenzione, si è ridotta ancora di più, rasentando il livello zero, perchè lui continua a trattenermi il braccio.   
Chi sono io per dirgli di smettere? 

Sarà meglio iniziare a guardare cosa succede sullo schermo, lasciando perdere Derek...  
Un urlo possente fa sobbalzare tutto il divano, e Derek stringe la presa sul mio polso: è Lydia, che da banshee addestrata ha appena distrutto i timpani di una decina di persone. 

«Che succede?» sbotta Cora, mettendo in pausa (mi ha rubato il telecomando mentre io ero troppo impegnato a fissare Derek, l'arpia). 

«Quell'uomo è stato decapitato, che schifo! Jordan, noi andiamo, mi dispiace. Guardatevi il vostro trono di teste cadute, non è roba che fa per me...»  
Eccola, la mia drama queen. Mi mancava, ad essere sincero: si è alzata solo aggiungendo un misero ciao, dando l'impressione a tutti che non la rivedremo più in queste serate del pack.   
Nonostante tutto, non si può negare che sappia uscire di scena con tanto stile. 

-

La Jeep è vuota, stavolta.   
Liam esce con la sua ragazza Hayden - anche Liam ha la ragazza, mio padre non fa altro che dirmi di darmi una svegliata, per non sembrare lo scapolone di Beacon Hills - e Aiden ha invitato Cora fuori a cena.   
Sarò ufficialmente lo scapolone di Beacon Hills, grazie, prego, ciao.   
Derek ha già inserito il DVD nel lettore, quando entro nel loft, privo di ciotole di popcorn , patatine o altro. Il tavolo è spoglio e anche il divano è pieno di polvere.  
Quando non ci sono io, nessuno pensa a pulire questa stalla...   
«E' passato un tornado in questa casa? Dove sono tutti?» 

Derek scrolla le spalle e batte la mano sul cuscino del divano, con una lentezza esasperante e quasi sexy - ora, devo smettere di considerare Derek sexy, perchè ne va della mia sanità mentale, me lo sono ripetuto mille volte, quindi vuol dire che la sanità mentale è già partita - e il suo gesto è da considerare un chiaro invito per sedermi, o meglio, stravaccarmi accanto a lui.   
Posso stravaccarmi? Sento la voce di mia madre nella testa, che mi dice «Stiles non mettere i piedi sul tavolino, per favore» e non so se sorridere o lasciare che il magone in gola si sciolga, piangendo.   
Sarà meglio distrarsi, non voglio piangere davanti a Derek...  
Ehi, ma non c'è nessuno di quegli scapestrati in giro...perchè? E la tanto decantata ''Pack Night?'' Hanno deciso di darci palesemente buca?   
Mi sa che siamo rimasti soli, e la cosa mi provoca un leggero calorino sulla nuca, al solo pensiero.   
Ho reazioni così strane in presenza di Derek, da qualche tempo a questa parte, che non mi va di spiegare, perchè vorrebbe dire che sono importanti, e non lo sono...   
Calmati Stiles, non significa niente. 

«Mi...ci hanno abbandonato tutti. A quanto pare l'idea del Trono di Spade non ha riscosso molto successo...» Derek alza le spalle di nuovo, come se fosse qualcosa di poca importanza. No, ehi, era una mia idea, amico! Le idee di Stiles si trattano con almeno il minimo di rispetto che meritano, no?

«Ma se a scuola non parlano d'altro! Scott si è studiato le discendenze di tutti i personaggi principali, e Cora ha esultato perchè in un quiz è risultata membro degli Stark. Per non parlare di Allison, che non fa che decantare le lodi di Tyrion Lannister!»

«Chi non lo fa...» borbotta lui, con un espressione sognante sul volto. Tyrion è uno dei suoi preferiti, così come il mio.   
Vorrei vedere lui, sul trono.

La cosa non mi torna. Derek ha sempre un volto corruciato e...  
oh, giusto! Le sopracciglia! L'unico e inimitabile segno distintivo per capire se Derek ha preso una botta in testa o meno...  
Sono arcuate e non tese.   
Vuol dire che sta bene, a suo agio, il che è un vero e proprio miracolo. 

«Allora mi spieghi perchè stasera non c'è nessuno?» domando, perchè la curiosità fa Stiles di secondo nome, non lo sapevate?

Derek mi fissa da capo a piedi, prima di soppesare le parole.  
«Gliel'ho chiesto io. Avevo...- e qui sospira, un suono che non è mai uscito dalla sua bocca - avevo bisogno di parlare con te...»

Mi siedo all'istante, e sento che l'aria attorno a noi è completamente cambiata. C'è tensione, ma non pesante. Concentrarmi per guardare quello che succede sullo schermo sarà maledettamente difficile.  
«Spara amico, o clicco play all'istante!» lo minaccio, in qualche modo, dato che non sembra volersi decidere.  
Come se Derek si è mai bevuto le mie minacce...  
E nemmeno io le sue, se devo dirla tutta.   
Derek sbuffa: eccolo il mio adorato Sourwolf, sempre inacidito e col muso sulle labbra.  
Ah, muso. Eccola, la battuta del giorno.   
«Dobbiamo parlare di quello che è successo in Messico» rivela, mentre clicca inavvertitamente il tasto Play , e la musica angelica della sigla inonda la stanza. 

«Non c'è nulla da dire sul Messico, nemmeno Deaton conosce il motivo per il quale sei tornato Alpha. E' successo, io ero lì, ma niente più di quello! Non riesco a capire perchè tu continui ad insistere con queste teorie cospirazionali...»

Derek sorride - e il mio stomaco fa una capriola, perchè ehi, ha proprio uno splendido sorriso, e la curva delle sue labbra carnose è perfetta all'insù e...la smetto. Però l'ho fatto ridere io, e sono soddisfazioni - e si volta verso di me, di nuovo con gli occhi rossi.   
Un brivido involontario mi scende lungo la schiena.   
«Non fare l'idiota. Tu hai la scintilla, quella caratteristica che contraddistingue tutti gli emissari. Non puoi nasconderla, e i miei occhi rossi ne sono una prova».   
Oh.   
Oh.   
Cosa?   
Non faccio in tempo a smentire Derek, perchè questa è davvero la cazzata più grande che potesse inventarsi, che voltandomi verso lo schermo, con il DVD del ''Trono'' che ancora viene trasmesso senza che noi ce ne fossimo accorti, vedo Renly trapassato da una spada.  
La vita si spegne nelle sue pupille all'istante, e ok, questa è stata brutta, non me l'aspettavo proprio.  
Tanto brutta da farmi tremare.   
Non credevo che d'estate potesse fare così freddo, tanto da farmi venire la pelle d'oca. 

Ricordo la stessa spada che trapassava Allison, ricordo la sadica felicità della Nogitsune, che seppur non più legata a me, mi mostrava la mia amica in fin di vita, con le mani sul petto e il sangue che scorreva a fiotti. 

«Stiles!» a malapena sento la voce di Derek, e mi rendo conto di avere le guance bagnate.   
Non riesco a deglutire e il mattone in gola sembra quasi reale.   
Può una sola scena farmi ripiombare nell'incubo? Mi sento i polmoni come compressi in un tubo.   
Non capisco più se mi sento triste per Renly, o rivivere quel momento mi fa pensare che Allison avrebbe potuto fare la stessa fine. 

«Renly...» piagnucolo, e stringo i pugni di riflesso, l'odore del sangue che ancora mi inebria le narici, e sembra tutto così reale.   
Non volevo piangere così, davanti a Derek. Non volevo che le lacrime calde corressero sulle mie guance con lui presente. Maledizione, ecco perchè non voglio farmi vedere debole, altrimenti non posso controllare il mio pack nelle missioni, e si potrebbero sicuramente cacciare nei guai e non posso lasciare che accada.   
Non dopo il Messico. Non dopo la Nogitsune. 

 

Qualcosa di caldo, o meglio, qualcuno, mi risveglia dalle fantasticherie alle quali mi ero abbandonato.   
Apro gli occhi: non so se ho dormito o meno, non credo.   
Forse solo cinque minuti.   
Derek mi sta abbracciando, e sento il calore del suo corpo fino alle ossa,il battito del suo cuore che sbatte contro la mia cassa toracica, con lo stesso ritmo del mio. Osservando meglio, vedo che le sue vene sono colorate di nero, mentre tiene le mie mani tra le sue.   
Sono appoggiato sulla sua spalla, e la televisione è spenta. 

Fermi tutti, ma cosa è successo?

«Cosa è successo?» ripeto a Derek, sentendomi leggermente spossato, con la voce che suona piuttosto impastata e la bocca sembra acida, come se avessi ingoiato tre limoni.  
Un idea mi balza in testa all'istante.   
Ho dormito rannicchiato contro Derek? Per forza.   
E lui mi ha lasciato in questa posizione compromettente? La cosa mi sembra abbastanza tenera e imbarazzante, da un certo punto di vista, tanto da sentire le guance più calde.

«Ho tirato via tutto il dolore che avevi dentro, e credimi era tanto. Posso aiutarti anche col dolore psicologico, Stiles, che ha lo stesso effetto di quello fisico, sul corpo. Non devi tenertelo tutto dentro. Buttalo fuori, Stiles, confidati. Anche con me, se vuoi. Posso ascoltart-»

La mia prossima mossa è dettata dal sonno, dallo stordimento e sicuramente da qualche spinta interna che non credevo minimamente di possedere.   
Io non avrei mai voluto interrompere un discorso così dolce - intrapreso da Derek, che non è proprio il re della dolcezza, anche se mi sta mostrando dei lati particolarmente docili, ultimamente, con un contatto tra le nostre labbra.   
Non credevo che avrei mai baciato Derek sul suo divano, con le mie mani sulle sue guance - e maledizione, la sua barba è morbida, possibile? - e gli occhi chiusi, perchè non si bacia con gli occhi aperti, è maleducato, no? E la mia mente ragiona a mille all'ora, ma nello stesso tempo è una tavola piatta, e le sue labbra sono così morbide, diversamente dalle mie, perennemente screpolate, e quelle sono le sue dita, tra i miei capelli.   
Si è avvicinato Derek, e sento lo stomaco in un turbine, il cuore che pulsa alla velocità del suono, e ancora, posso sentire il suo battito accelerato contro il mio petto, e il caos alberga nella mia testa, ma nello stesso tempo questo bacio è pace per la mia anima.   
Ci baciamo a lungo e con un desiderio che non credevo di poter mai provare. 

Derek geme - geme? Io ho fatto produrre un lamento di piacere a Derek Hale? - e stringe un po' di più le dita, i polpastrelli che mi massaggiano la testa e ...oh . La sua lingua sfiora ripetutamente la mia.

La sua pelle è calda contro la mia, le nostre bocce sono cucite, e ho le guance in fiamme. Potrei prendere fuoco come Parrish, da un momento all'altro, ma non mi importa.   
Ho quasi le vertigini, quando finalmente ci separiamo e lo guardo negli occhi. 

«Sei il mio emissario Stiles...l'emissario di questo branco. Tu hai la scintilla dentro di te, quella che mi ha reso un Alpha, di nuovo...» blatera Derek, con le orecchie scarlatte, le iridi come rubini e le labbra rosse e gonfie.   
Sono innamorato di lui, e la notizia mi coglie sorpreso, ma non impreparato, perchè lo sapevo.   
L'ho sempre saputo.   
Ecco il motivo di questo bacio. 

«Sono fiero di averti fatto ritornare Alpha» gli bisbiglio all'orecchio, mentre audace, perchè il primo scoglio è stato superato, gli accarezzo una guancia, e mi sistemo con la testa sulla sua spalla, chiudendo gli occhi. 

«Guardiamo domani la puntata, sono stanco...» borbotto, prima di chiudere gli occhi, col calore delle sue braccia ad avvolgermi come una coperta.   
Qualcosa mi dice che, da oggi, mio padre smetterà definitivamente di chiamarmi ''lo scapolone di Beacon Hills''. 

-

Daenerys Targaryen sta cibando i suoi draghi sullo schermo, mentre io,seduto sul divano, uso Derek come una poltrona umana, sedendogli praticamente in braccio.   
Nessuno del pack si è stupito delle nostre posizioni, tranne Scott che è rimasto a bocca aperta, e quando ci siamo baciati davanti a tutti,appena messo piede nel loft, credevo gli si staccasse la mascella dalla sorpresa.   
Scott è così arguto. Come ha fatto a diventare True Alpha, lo sa solo Deaton.   
Derek mi sta mettendo pop corn in bocca, ma io ne approfitto per leccargli le dita, e succhiargliele, con gli stessi gesti usati, prima che arrivasse il pack, sul suo pe-

«Ma che schifo, smettetela con questo spettacolo osceno...» sbotta Cora, lanciando i suoi di pop corn contro di noi, che non possiamo fare altro che ridacchiare.   
Missione ''Irrita Cora col softporno'' compiuta. 

Mi accoccolo contro Derek, con gli occhi fissi sullo schermo, e lui mi avvolge con le sue braccia, accarezzandomi piano.   
La mia vita va alla grande, da quando ho deciso di vedere ''Il trono di Spade'', non posso negarlo.  
La presenza di Derek, la rende perfetta.


End file.
